


The Begining

by PsychedelicShips



Series: Imagine a World [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deity Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deity Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deity Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deity Logic | Logan Sanders, Deity Morality | Patton Sanders, Deity Thomas Sanders, Gen, Home god Patton, Sky God Logan, god of the dead Janus, nature god Romulus, sea god Virgil, sun god Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: In the beginning of the universe, there was nothing. But then the sun god imagined the Earth into being.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Imagine a World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> A deity au! This is what happens when Percy Jackson takes over your life and spills into other fandoms.

In the beginning, there was only darkness. But then he opened his eyes, and there was only light. He looked around, and decided that there should be something else with him. So he imagined a circle, and then he imagined a sphere, and then he imagined there were things on that sphere. 

Then when he stopped imagining, there was a ball floating in front of him. What was it called? 

“Earth,” he muttered. “But if this has a name, I should have a name, too.”

He imagined again for a moment, and two names came to him. “I am Thomas, god the sun.”

What was the sun? He didn’t know yet, but he knew he would find out. He watched the Earth spin, and watched as things began to grow. First the light changed to blue, and Thomas knew he couldn’t manage all that blue by himself. 

So he imagined again. 

“Hello,” a voice said from behind him, in front of him… the voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at once. But then the voice solidified, stopped echoing. “I am Logan. God of the sky, I believe.”

“Hello, Logan. I am Thomas. God of the sun. I created you, I think.” 

“Greetings.”

And so Logan and Thomas watched the Earth. More things grew on it, and eventually a speck of green became visible. It grew and grew, until another voice joined Thomas and Logan.

“Hello? Who is there?” The voice came from the earth itself, from the green that now covered it. But looking closer, Thomas could see that it was not just green. No, there were specks of red, of gold, of blue and pink and purple and every color imaginable. 

“Hello, new god, I think. I am Thomas, god of the sun. Who are you?”

“I believe I am Romulus. Of the seasons and grass and trees. God, you said?”

“Yes, that is what we are,” Logan answered. “We are gods. We create things. At least, that is the role I have given myself.”

“I like that role. May I share it?” Romulus replied. He was now standing next to Thomas and Logan, regal with his cape woven of the green and red found on the earth. 

“Of course. We are gods, we can do anything.”

Thomas, Logan, and Romulus watched the earth, and the blue from the sky spread to the earth. And a new voice entered.

“Who are you?” The voice asked, crashing over them from every direction at once, loud and soft at the same time. 

“I am Thomas. What is your name?”

“I don’t know yet,” the voice replied. 

“That’s alright. Take your time. Come up here with us.”

A new figure joined them, dark hair the color of the earth’s blue covered his gray eyes. There were white and gray things adorning his hair. 

“What are you the god of?” Logan asked. 

“The sea. And other things, I believe.” 

“Well, welcome, sea god. Watch the earth with us.”

Things began to move across Romulus’s grass, began to look up at Logan’s sky, began to step into the unnamed god’s sea. A few brave things even looked up past the sky and seemed to glimpse at the gods staring down at them. 

When one thing (Thomas didn’t know what to call the bits of life that populated the Earth) looked up, a voice joined them once more.

“Hello!”

This one was gentle, loving. 

“I’m Patton. What are your names?”

Introductions were given, and Patton told them what he was. “I am the god of homes and love!”

“What is a home?” Logan asked. 

“It sounds nice. I would like one,” Romulus told Patton.

The sea god stayed silent as Thomas agreed. “Yes, a home sounds nice. Patton, can you make a home?”

Patton beamed. “I can do that!” 

He closed his eyes, and more things began to knit into existence around them.

Thomas decided to call them… chairs? No, these were too regal.

“A throne?” Logan asked. 

“Yes, that sounds right,” Thomas agreed. 

Thomas walked to the throne in the center, made of every color he could imagine- which was all of them. More colors than there were on Romulus’s cape shimmered, swirling and sparkling and shining on every inch of the throne. 

Logan sat on the throne to Thomas’s left, seemingly made of a fragment of the sky, small suns glittering in the deep blue. Romulus was on Thomas’s right, a throne made of wood and grass and flowers. Not as elegant or sparkling as Thomas’s, but it suited the nature god perfectly. The still-unnamed sea god sat next to Logan, on a throne of purple stone with black and white specks on the arms, much like the bits in his hair. 

Patton sat next to Romulus on one of a light blue, contrasting to Logan’s, made of a dark wood, similar to Romulus’s yet not quite as wild, with light blue flowers growing on a vine climbing up the sides. 

“So this is a home?” Thomas looked around. 

“It can be. Right now it is a house, but if you love it enough, it is a home,” Patton replied from his throne. 

Thomas looked a little confused, but Logan nodded. The sea god had still not said anything, only gave a small grin to Patton as he settled into his throne. 

The gods had everything- they had a home. They had a role to play. They were happy with the five of them. The gods did not need to count time, but it seemed a long while since a new voice joined them, so they all jumped when one did. 

“Why am I here?” 

Thomas looked at the figure who had appeared, and before he could stop himself, he let out the first scream the earth had heard. On earth, they saw the fun flare, becoming brighter than it had even been before. But it flared for only an instant before it went back to normal. 

“Who are you?” Thomas asked the figure who was now kneeling in the center of the circle the thrones had created. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? I asked first. Why am I here?”

“Well, I would think you’re a god,” Logan answered. 

“Why?” The figure asked, raising his head towards Logan, who could see now why Thomas let out a shriek. 

Half his face had been turned into the skull of a snake, fans protruding from the left side of his jaw and an empty socket where his eyes should be. 

“Why…” Logan repeated the man’s question to himself. “That is always the question, isn’t it? Why? Why was I created? Why was Thomas created? Why were any of us made? It’s because we must fulfill a purpose. Perhaps you just haven’t found yours yet. My purpose is to make sure they sky stays orderly, does not intrude on the sea or the earth. What is your purpose?”

The snake-faced man thought for a moment, still kneeling in the center. 

“My purpose… my purpose is to keep life in check. Make sure there are not too many or too few humans.” 

“That is a commendable purpose,” Logan mused. “May we know your name?”

“I am Janus, god of the dead.”

Logan nodded. “Welcome, Janus. Patton, would you make him a throne?”

Patton nodded, and in the blink of an eye a new throne was added to the circle next to the sea god’s, made of black stone and yellow gems. His snake-skull half faced away from the rest of the gods, his human half unblinking.

So now there were six gods, each of them ruling a part of the world, each of them knowing their purpose.

Thomas asked for the name of the sea god frequently, though he always got the same answer: “I don’t know yet.”

Until one day the answer changed. 

“My name is Virgil.”


End file.
